Connor
Connor is an RK800 android and one of the protagonists in Detroit: Become Human. He is an advanced prototype that is designed to assist humans to investigate cases involving deviant androids. His diction is clear and concise, which was a design feature to ensure he doesn't miscommunicate during negotiations. He is paired with Lt. Hank Anderson. Biography Pre-game Connor is a CyberLife RK-series prototype, model RK800, serial #313 248 317. He was released in August 2038. He is sent by the company to assist the Detroit City Police Department in investigating deviant androids. Connor starts out with an "-51" appended to his serial number, which counts up according to bodies used. Game The Hostage In "The Hostage" chapter, after he assumes his role as negotiator, he faces a deviant android named Daniel who takes Emma Phillips hostage. Based on the player's actions Connor can either successfully save Emma or not, with Connor living or dying in the process. Partners In November 2038 Connor is sent to the Detroit City Police Department to aid in the investigation of deviant androids across Detroit, and is attached to Detective Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Connor and Hank Anderson are on a mission in a possible homicide for a man named Carlos Ortiz that was killed by his own android, Carlos Ortiz's HK400. There is no possible death for Connor in this mission. He finds the android and calls him out from his hiding place to the other police there. The Interrogation ... Waiting for Hank... Connor arrives at the police station and looks for Lt. Anderson's desk which is vacant due to the latter reporting for duty late. Connor has the opportunity to interact with his surroundings while waiting for Anderson to show up. Depending on the player's choices, the interactive characters who Connor has already met will be bewildered because he was noted to have been killed during the Interrogation if he intervened with the suspect. On the Run He falls and breaks his leg. The Nest He falls out of a nest and breaks his neck Russian Roulette The Eden Club ... The Bridge ... Public Enemy ... Meet Kamski ... Last Chance, Connor ... Crossroads ... Night of the Soul ... Battle for Detroit ... Chapters *The Hostage *Partners *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *On the Run *The Nest *Russian Roulette *The Eden Club *The Bridge *Public Enemy *Meet Kamski *Last Chance, Connor *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Abilities Scanning Connor has the ability to scan a scene and recreate events that took place. This unlocks new dialogue choices and narrative paths. Players perform this by moving the camera through the scene, pressing triangle over clues, and the L2/R2 keys to recreate events. His ability to reconstruct a sequence of events is both hyper advanced and entirely unique to him. To perform a reconstruct, physical and circumstantial details must first be analyzed in isolation, providing vital information such as the direction of travel, velocities and trajectories, likely collision fallouts based on material density and friction, etc. Thereafter, Connor’s cutting-edge processors simulate the most probable version of events leading to the picture of evidence he has just discovered and analyzed, with every element playing a part in his cognitive simulation. Chemical analysis Connor can also scan blood samples in real time by using his tongue to "taste" said sample. This feature is compatible with all blood types, be it human or android, and can be used to help develop reconstructs of crime scenes. Vocal imitation Connor is able to replicate the voices of others by analyzing them and mimicking their sound and speech pattern. He uses this ability to trick either the kitchen deviant or Simon in Last Chance, Connor by mimicking Markus’ voice after analyzing a recording of the speech made in The Stratford Tower, or (if the Tracis were killed in The Eden Club) to trick the blue-haired Traci into thinking her lover is still alive by holding up the head of the brown-haired Traci and mimicking her voice. Connor uses this ability a second time in “Night of the Soul” if he became deviant; while in the elevator, he can mimic one of the guards’ voices to change the destination of the elevator. Rebirth In case of his death, CyberLife can redeploy a new Connor model, inserting the previous one's memories into the new body. Connor regularly backs up his memory at CyberLife, and can do emergency backups if death is imminent. After each death, a gravestone is added in the Zen Garden stating his name, mark, serial number, place and time of death. The first Connor is "Mark (I)" with "-51" appended to his serial number, both of which are counted up by one with each death and rebirth. Connor is also able to directly transfer his conciousness into another RK800 (possible in the Chapter "Battle for Detroit"). Appearance Connor has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has an LED circle on his right temple which identifies him as an android and expresses his mental status. Connor wears a semiformal jacket, white shirt, tie, and dark jeans. His wearing of a comparatively human formal attire instead of the android uniform style is something of a rarity, reflecting his special function as an investigator with advanced abilities. In the chapter "Crossroads", Connor wears human winter attire including a black beanie that covers his LED, to be able to pass as deviant or human. From "Night of the Soul" onward, he changes back to his original attire. The upgraded RK900 model shown in one of Connor's bad endings looks about the same as Connor, but with blue eyes and a slightly different hairstyle. It also wears a much more standard android uniform, in white and blackith a high closed collar. Personality Connor is indifferent to the treatment of androids in Detroit. When the game first begins he is shown flicking a quarter coin (US currency, 1994 issue) between his hands and fingers while waiting in the elevator, a unique characteristic of his android programming. How he came by this particular coin remains to be seen, but it is explained that Connor flicks his coin to calibrate his physical and cognitive functions, sharpening himself for the challenges ahead. Although he may have consciousness, his core programming is to complete the mission, going to lengths of self-sacrifice to complete his mission. Depending on the player’s choices, Connor’s core personality throughout the game can differ somewhat. For example, he could be portrayed as a cold, ruthless individual only interested in completing his mission by any means necessary, even if it means betraying or killing his own people or his friends (such as Hank) or the player could choose to make him a more sympathetic, pacifistic person who refuses to kill his own people (like the two Tracis or Chloe) and finally breaks his programming and becomes deviant to stand with his people in the fight for their freedom. In some dialogue choices, Connor comes across as somewhat sarcastic. He is shown to have difficulty making small talk with others. He also seems to be sensitive and can get emotional at times; for example, if he connected to Simon in Public Enemy, he states shakily that when Simon fired his gun, killing himself, when he was connected to his memory, he felt him die as if he himself were dying, and that he was scared. Depending on a dialogue choice with Hank in The Bridge, Connor can be shown to either be afraid of death, not afraid of it, or indifferent to death because, as he puts it, he cannot die because he is not alive. Gallery Images Connor Profile.png Detroit Become Human Connor 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 3.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 6.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 7.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 8.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 10.jpeg Detroit Become Human Connor 14.jpeg detroit_connor_carlos_02.jpg Videos Detroit Become Human – TV Commercial Connor PS4 Detroit Become Human – Connor PS4 Notes *In the earlier released demo of "The Hostage", Connor's serial number was #687 899 150, as opposed to #313 248 317-51 in the final game. *The 313 in his in-game serial number may be a reference to the real-life 313 area code in metro-Detroit *Out of the three protagonists, Connor is the only one who has a real choice to either become a deviant or stay a machine, making his story path truly less linear than Kara’s or Markus’. *Connor can die more than any character in the game, having at least 10 different deaths, this will lead in Hank committing suicide and the "I'll Be Back” trophy. He is the only protagonist and only character in general who can return after dying. *The name of the trophy earned if Connor dies and returns at every opportunity before the end may be a reference to Terminator. *Connor is one of two playable characters that may end up leading the androids’ revolution, depending on choices made. Should Markus have been killed before Crossroads, North’s revolution will always fail. If Connor became deviant, he will become the new leader. This leaves Kara as the only playable protagonist with little part in the revolution regardless of choices made. *Connor is the only playable character with his name in a chapter: Last Chance, Connor. *Out of the three playable protagonists, Connor appears in the most chapters, with 15. (Markus appears in 13 and Kara appears in 9.) *Connor is the only playable protagonist whose physical appearance cannot be altered in the game. (Markus gains a new eye with a different coloured iris and Kara cuts and colours her hair.) References de:Connor fr:Connor Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Investigators Category:Negotiators Category:Antagonists